


details, baby, details

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: that 70's show au [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, Romance, That 70's Show AU no one asked, That 70's Show AU no one needed, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Maybe Michelle still couldn’t get a clear comprehension of her feelings for Peter, but she could definitely understand what her body felt when touching him.And Jesus, it felt good.That 70's Show AU that no one asked and no one needed, but I wrote it anyway.





	details, baby, details

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel for part 1 of the series. There's still some "flashbacks". 
> 
> I strongly recommend you to read the whole series, beginning here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400438
> 
> (If maybe I don't meet your expectations, I'm blaming my stress, haha.)
> 
> Ps: Special thanks to @sodafizzyart for working on such an adorable art for this AU. Thank you so much!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Maybe Michelle still couldn’t get a clear comprehension of her feelings for Peter, but she could definitely understand what her body felt when touching him. 

And Jesus, it felt good.

The couple couldn’t understand what was really happening between them, so they kept hiding.

Michelle could tell that Peter felt the same confusion, she knew by the way he kissed her, and still, sometimes he would look at her as if he wanted to kick her ass to the moon out of annoyance. 

Yeah, maybe they were in the same page.

Except, maybe they weren’t. MJ was afraid she was in too deep, more than he could ever imagine.

She couldn’t forget the mess of her thoughts from the time she was only watching him from afar. 

And now that they were closer, just thinking about the distance that used to exist between them, it made her skin crawl.

“Leave her.” She had said once, letting her real feelings escape during the time he was still going out with Gwen. And that was ages ago, but that moment of weakness still haunted her.

She’s been pulling what she might really feel aside, behind her sunglasses where no one could read what she felt.

Coward, coward.

The word played in her head. 

The fact that Michelle found out, confronted and proved, that her conspiracy theory about Peter being Spider-Man, wasn’t such a conspiracy, but the truth, got her mind out of things in the same way that still drove her even closer to him.

After what happened at the water tower, in the same day, but at night, Peter had showed up at her basement.

His lame-ass had literally knelt before her. “Please, don’t tell anyone.” It seemed that he didn’t understand her unspoken agreement to keep his secret earlier. “I’ll do anything you want, but please, don’t tell. Fuck, you already shouldn’t know, Ned shouldn’t know, but… I’ll do anything, really. I’ll buy you beer with Mr. Stark’s money if you want!”

First, she was surprised by his cursing.

Second, ‘I’ll do anything you want’. 

Peter shouldn’t be throwing these kind of phrases at her. Not to Michelle, and her corrupted mind. 

Sometimes he just acted so innocent, and it made her want to kick him in the guts and hug him all in the same. And Michelle didn’t do hugging, but with Peter, that might change.

MJ wondered how he managed to remain like that even though he was dealing with the worst parts of the human being on a daily as a freaking super-hero.

“Hey, calm down, you loser.” She had said. “Blackmail you would be the most fun thing to do but… I owe you one.”

Peter didn’t seem to follow her reasoning.

“For saving me. During the fire, remember?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And besides… we’re friends. Not that I don’t blackmail friends, cause I do, but-”

Peter interrupted her rambling. “We are friends?” He showed surprise on his face, but a good kind of surprise.

“Of course we are friends, you dumbass.” Michelle simply replied.

Peter rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t you have, uhm, like a question, or something?” He asked. “One the first things Ned asked me was if I could lay eggs.” He grimaced at the memory of what he had said.

She wiggled her eyebrows. “And you can?”

“No!” He almost shouted.

“Okay, I have a question.” MJ declared. “So tell me, are you a communist?”

Peter groaned in frustration. “Really? That’s your question?”

“Well, I think it’s a pretty valid question.”

“Alright, I gotta go.” He sighed and headed out.

“Wait, wait, Parker.” She called.

“What?”

“I might accept your offer of buying me beer with Stark’s money.” Michelle smirked.

“I hate you.” Peter laughed, and left.

In the middle of the mess of being a part-time volunteer in the Spidey team, and just hanging out with Peter, they ended up…

Oh well. 

That she didn’t expect.

A Lie.

In the way she sometimes looked at the cute sweater wearing nerd as if she could eat him, it should be expected that something would happen eventually.

And it did. What Michelle didn’t expect for real, was that Peter would keep coming back to her.

In between their constant bickering, it was the little things that shifted. 

Once, Peter brought her a book about Malcolm X from Stark’s library. Actually, he had literally thrown the book at her face. 

Baby steps, right?

MJ avoided asking him how he had noticed her interest in the subject, she was afraid of turning into a soft mess with his answer.

And even if she asked, he would probably say it was because she would never shut up about her political agenda.

There were times when Michelle would bring him a piece cut from the newspaper, from an article that complimented Spider-Man’s actions. 

She specially liked the ones saying that the super-hero was more efficient than abusive cops when it came to protecting simple citizens.

And Peter would always try to hide the bright light of appreciation showing in his eyes every time she did something unexpectedly… nice. 

They had this habit of doing nice things, while at the same time being little shits to each other. 

All that, because they really didn’t want to face the changes surfacing. It was new and scary.

Michelle had been with people, but never in a serious relationship, she never expected to be in one, she didn’t know how it was supposed to work. 

In the back of her head, MJ knew that her reason for being so evasive when it came to this, was this abandonment complex she had due to her parents.

And the only romantic relationship Peter had, was with a friend, and that didn’t work out, mainly because she was the first girl who kissed him, so he blindly believed he was in love. 

Turns out, that wasn’t the case. 

It progressed like that, from kind actions and bitter words, to kisses and bitter words.

But they couldn’t deny how much fun they were having.

It’s been a month since they were sneaking around behind their friend’s back. 

MJ thought they could keep it a secret for longer, if Peter wasn’t such a dumbass.

Like now, he was heading out of the basement. “Bye.” Peter said to MJ, and kissed her on the cheek.

And then he looked at the others… And only then he realized he had fucked up.

Michelle was about to strangle the boy to death, but he tried to fix his stupid mistake, by… kissing Betty’s cheek. 

“Bye”. He said to the blonde.

Ned was speechless.

Peter walked to Gwen, and also gave her a little kiss on the cheek. “See ya.”

Then, he kissed Ned’s cheek. “Love you, man.”

And now Flash.

Ha, that one Michelle wanted to see.

Peter hesitated for a second, but then he had to suck it up, for being so careless. 

He kissed Flash’s cheek and groaned as he walked out.

“Love you too, Parker.” Flash said sarcastically, clearly noticing the lack of enthusiasm from Peter when it came to him.

“What’s up with him?” Betty asked, now that Peter was gone.

MJ grinned. “I have no idea.”

Later at night, at the top of a building’s roof, she was with Peter. Him and his Spider-Man suit, but without the mask on.

Foxy. 

The word invaded her mind.

But Peter interrupted any kind of inappropriate thoughts, because he was whining about what had happened earlier.

“You know you walked right into that one, don’t you?” She said.

“I know.” He replied. “I even had to kiss Gwen. That was so awkward.”

She laughed. “No way. You kissing Flash was the most awkward. Ned’s face when you kissed Betty? Priceless.”

Peter made unintelligible sounds that could only be described as pure whining. “I hate you.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who almost spilled the beans.” MJ said. “Now would you just shut up, and make out with me?”

He stared at her. “You are so demanding, do you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” She pulled him closer to her, and started to lay kisses on his jaw.

Peter shivered. “Y-you’re the worst.”

“I know.”

It was only a matter of time, really, until it all blew up in their faces, and it finally did. 

Maybe part of the reason was because they were acting like high school horndogs, which, technically, they were, since once again, Michelle was on top of Peter on the basement’s old couch.

So, no, they didn’t notice Betty and Ned arriving at the basement’s door. No, not even Peter.

Betty and Ned weren’t threats, Flash’s singing was, loud steps on the stairs too, but Betty and Ned walking in silence to the basement’s door? Nah. 

Also, MJ was so pretty that day. She had all his attention.

“What the hell?” Ned exclaimed.

“Oh my god. I’m blind!” Betty nearly yelled.

“Get off me.” Peter anxiously whispered to Michelle who was still frozen in her place. Her currently place being Peter’s lap. 

“Okay, so, uh, what exactly did you see?” He asked, as if they still had a way out of this, when they clearly hadn’t.

“Hands, tongue, yours, hers. It was horrible!” Betty answered.

MJ moved to get up from the couch, and sit on her usual chair. “Hey, it’ his fault, man. He threw himself at me.”

Peter scoffed. “No, no. You were on top of me!”

“You pulled me.” Michelle replied. “I’ve done a lot of partying, so, you know, my balance is off.”

“This is impossible!” Betty tried to understand. “You two hate each other.”

“Gwen is gonna freak out!” Ned shouted.

“Gwen!” Betty repeated.

“Settle down, nerds.” MJ said. “Gwen doesn’t need to know about this.”

Peter agreed. “Yeah, look, it’s just a meaningless fling, okay? We can stop whenever we want.”

“Well, then maybe you should.” Betty requested.

Peter got slightly annoyed at Betty’s meddling. “Why do you even care?”

“Because you’re breaking up the band, Yoko!” Betty yelled.

And now, to make things worse, Flash had arrived. “Hey, guys.”

Ned pointed at Peter and MJ. “Flash, we just caught these two frenching, like a couple of french people at a frenching festival!”

“What? That’s impossible. You two hate each other.” Flash was surprised.

“I just said that!” Betty whined. “Jones, I can’t believe you’re gonna ruin the gang just because you’re screwing Peter.”

Peter gasped, feeling his integrity slightly violated

“I’m not screwing Peter.” Michelle smirked. “Not yet.”

“Ew!” Ned commented in disgust.

“Hey! I’m right here!” Peter pointed at himself, his face red in embarrassment.

“And you Peter… First Gwen and now Jones. You should keep it in your pants!” Betty accused.

Peter was scandalized. “Oh my God, I-” 

He tried to say something in his defense, but he was cut off by the blonde. “Also, Jones, you broke the code!”

“What code?” Michelle asked.

“The code! You don’t fool around with your friend’s ex!” Betty explained.

“Nah. I don’t believe in codes.” MJ simply replied.

Ned was still looking for an explanation. “Okay, you’re gonna tell us right now how this happened!” 

Peter felt a bit guilty, but really, he didn’t know how to talk about his thing with MJ. 

It was not easy like when he first went out with Gwen, and the first thing he did was tell Ned.

“Fine, I’ll just tell you what happened.” Peter began his story. “It started a month ago. MJ invited me over to listen to a new record. We were dancing to ABBA when-”

“Wait, wait, time out.” Michelle cut him off. “I don’t dance, and I don’t listen to ABBA.”

MJ didn’t like ABBA, what she would call crappy disco music. Peter couldn’t understand, he and aunt May always had a lot of fun listening to the group.

“Whatever, it’s my story. Anyway… we were dancing, and then she kissed me.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Come on, he’s so full of crap.” She said looking at her friends. 

“Then, why don’t you tell us what really happened?” Betty suggested. 

“Fine, fine, okay. So, I’m hanging out in the basement like I usually do…” MJ started telling. “When Peter showed up. It was obvious he wanted me.”

“I want you.”

“It’s obvious.”

“And so he kissed me. That’s it.” MJ finished her story.

“God, that’s crazy.” Peter argued. “You so came on to me first.”

“You didn’t tell me you had a new girlfriend! I should’ve known that there was something weird since Jones didn’t rip your head off for calling her ‘MJ’. I should’ve known!” Ned said to Peter, sounding betrayed.

“She is not my girlfriend!”

“I’m not his girlfriend!” Michelle sighed. “They just don’t get it.”

“No, why would they?” Peter agreed. “Let’s go, baby.” He got up from the couch, and MJ followed him without missing a beat.

The weird couple left the basement. 

“I’m leaving too.” Betty said. “This basement is tainted for me now.”

“Well, I still wanna know how the hell this happened.” Ned complained.

It was a rainy night, and Michelle was running. 

She felt a thrill in her veins, because as always, she got in trouble, but the kind of trouble she likes.

MJ turned to a dark alley, and the guys following her were right behind. 

She smirked at them, not that they could see it in the dark, but she did it anyway, because when they thought they had her… 

They went flying in the air, being thrown, and glued to the walls with webs.

Michelle looked around, searching for him. 

He appeared, upside down, his legs crossed, his hands holding on a web stuck to something up high.

Peter was really some kind of freaking mutant, and seeing him like this, made her finally grasp it.

It was pretty fucking cool.

“Are you going to purposely get in trouble because you know you can call me?” He said.

“You have this weird mobile phone from Stark. It would’ve been waste not to use it.” She answered.

Michelle was at a bar. She used the place’s phone to call Peter.

Then, MJ made the bad guys follow her to the alley that she had informed Peter that there was going to be trouble.

A perfect trap.

“So, basically, you’re using me as your bodyguard.” He sounded annoyed. “What was the motive of the fight this time?”

“They were assholes. I saw them putting something on some girl’s drink.” She explained to him. After that, she called Peter, and then she picked a fight with the men.

And they fell in her trap like ducklings.

“Jesus, MJ. What if I didn’t get here in time? Are you okay? Is the girl okay?”

“She’s fine.”

“Listen, I don’t mind you using Spider-Man for something good, but please, be careful!”

And ah, he’s really good.

Peter was just doing his job as a super-hero. 

He wasn’t treating her in a special way or anything, but it seemed liker her brain, or her heart, she didn’t know, made her feel all these fuzzy feelings after hearing his worried tone of voice.

Michelle walked closer to him. “You did nothing more than your obligation.” 

She reached for the edge of his mask. “But I still want to do this.” She uncovered his face up until the tip of his nose.

“Wha-”

She kissed him. A soft and brief kiss.

“I’m not praising you or anything. For some stupid reason, I just really wanted to kiss you.” Michelle clarified.

“Wha-Wh- I-Uh, It’s raining.” He managed to say.

God, he’s such a loser.

But Peter was right. It was raining, and she forgot about it for a moment.

“Do you want me to take you-”

“Yeah.” MJ answered before he could finish his question. “I’m not with my car, no way I’m walking home in this rain.”

Peter laughed. He was now standing on the ground. He gestured for her to get closer. “You know the drill.”

And she really knew. 

This time, clinging to Peter as if her life depended on it, but with no major worries, she had the opportunity to enjoy it. 

Michelle shouted, laughed, and tasted the rain on her mouth while in midair. 

“For God’s sake, would you shut up?” Peter requested.

MJ’s loud voice, plus his super enhanced hearing weren’t a really good combination.

The next day.

It was during the afternoon, Peter was sitting on the basement’s couch. 

MJ took advantage of no one else being there, and instead of her usual chair, Michelle sat on the couch too.

It was sign, Peter assumed. Not that he was really good at these kind of things.

“Uh…” He tried to say. “The, the thing you did yesterday… Uhm, would you mind, I don’t know, doing it again, sometime?” 

She stared at him, and for a moment there, Peter thought that he had somehow ruined everything.

That thought didn’t last long, because in a few seconds, Michelle jumped him.

A bit later that day, she remembered to ask him something. “How does Tony Stark knows my name?”

Peter froze for a moment. “Uh… I might have told him about you… A tall girl with sunglasses named Michelle.”

“And what did you talk to him about me?”

“H-how cool you are?”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Okay, okay. I was complaining about you to him. He actually got tired of listening to me whining about some girl.”

MJ laughed at the image of Peter being an annoying teenager testing the billionaire's patience. 

“And what did he say to you?”

Peter seemed a bit nervous again, and stuttered. “S-something about, uh… unresolved-” He coughed. “S-sexual tension.”

He could barely say the word ‘sexual’.

Such a prude.

She smirked. “I guess he was right.”

They didn’t know how to tell their friends how it all began and happened. 

Mostly because it involved Spider-Man, and also, it felt weirdly intimate and it was still a bit confusing, they didn’t want to share something so fragile just yet. 

And that’s how they got here.

Here being Michelle sitting by Peter’s side on the basement’s couch, while Betty and Ned freaked out.

“Wait a minute!” Ned said.

“Weird!” Betty added.

“Okay, now you guys are sitting together?” Ned asked this question more for MJ, who didn’t use to move from her chair to sit by anyone’s side.

“Oh, my God.” Betty seemed to come to a realization. “You guys aren’t just fooling around. You care about him.” She said to Michelle.

“I do not. He sickens me.” MJ said back.

“No, no, no.” Peter argued, and got up from the couch, looking for another seat. “I’m the one who’s sickened, okay? I’m not supposed to go out with scruffy girls like you.” 

Michelle’s grin at him confirmed that she didn’t take him seriously, the same way he never did with whatever names she called him.

“Yet you continue with this abomination!” Betty exclaimed.

“You know, you guys have to tell Gwen.” Ned said, worried about the gang.

“Or we’ll tell Gwen. Shall we?” Betty threatened. 

“Wait, no!” Peter tried to avoid it. “Okay, guys, look! What if we just break it off right now?”

“There’s nothing to even break off, so it’s fine by me.” Michelle agreed.

“Yes. This is what I wanna hear.” Betty said in her search for peace in the gang. “It’ll be like it never happened.”

And as soon as Betty and Ned left the basement, Peter moved to sit by Michelle’s side again. 

“MJ, do I really sicken you?”

“No.” She answered. “I sicken me, because you’re supposed to sicken me, but you don’t.”

Peter smiled at her bluntness. And geez, they were really different, huh?

“Well, I feel the same way.” He said back to her. “I mean, I like how scruffy you are.”

“Of course you do.” MJ sighed. “You know what? Screw it. Let’s just do what we want, okay?”

Together, they leaned forward for a kiss, but Peter hesitated.

“Okay. What about Gwen?” He asked.

“Details, baby, details.” Michelle answered and kissed him.

They would figure it out, right?

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I have ideas and I'll write more of this series if you guys are still looking forward to it. Though, my updates will take a bit longer, but please don't give up on me, haha.
> 
> Also, if you have suggestions of possible scenarios you want to see, let me know! I won't promise anything, but it might inspire me some new ideas. 
> 
> Leave me a comment, a review (I love reviews!!!!!). It's incredibly important to me!
> 
> (Yell at me on tumblr @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
